dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive World Armours
Most forms of armour, from primitive hides and scraps of metal to carapace armour worn by the PDF and military forces, can be found on nearly any hive world. The following armours are noted for originating from hive worlds in the Calixis Sector and include a new category of armour: Advanced Armour. Advanced Armour covers all forms of high-tech protective gear that does not fall into the four traditional types of Imperial armour: Mesh, Flak, Carapace or Power. This is usually because they are either developed for a special purpose or are made from rare materials that prohibit mass production. Advanced Armour has no special advantages or disadvantages. Hardened Body Glove Intended as a covert form of personal armour, the hardened body glove comprises a form-fitting suit made up of a flexible mesh fibre material that tenses when struck to disperse the impact. Additionally, the suit is also reinforced with a micro-scale insert of hardened ceramic lamellar plating over vital areas. Wearable under other loose or specially tailored clothing, hardened body gloves are a common choice for elite troops engaged in covert operations, bodyguards and anyone who wishes to protect themselves without an overt show of doing so. For three times the listed cost, hardened body gloves can also be purchased with a sealable hood (covering the head) and inherent stealth features, making the wearer harder to detect with auspexes, IR vision and the like (imposing a –20 penalty on Tests to notice the wearer). Volcanis Shroud The shroud is the common name for an integrated suit of heavy protective gear including a temperature-insulating under-suit and a heavy, hooded blast coat of polymer and ceramite-alloy weave. The shroud takes it name from the vast magma-fed forges of Volcanis deep beneath the surface of Mars, and has long been a staple of heavy industrial hives and forge world gear, not least in Magnagorsk on Fenksworld where it is the universal garb of the foundry guilders, though it finds equal use in the industrial vaults of Gunmetal City and Ambulon. The protection provided by the shroud is doubled against fire, acids and corrosives. Unfortunately, because of its substantial bulk, the shroud also imposes a –10 penalty on Agility Tests while worn. The suit also has a built-in rebreather and photo-visor. Magistratum Carapace Produced by Hax-Orthlack for the Lord Governor’s Magistratum enforcers, this suit of light articulated carapace is fully enclosed and features both a respirator and flash reactive eyepieces built into the helm. While most commonly encountered in the unforgiving grey-steel of the Scintilla Magistratum, Hax-Orthlack also produces this armour for the authorities of several other worlds in the sector, and a small number also find their way into the hands of the private retinues of powerful houses. The suit of armour also has a built-in respirator, commbead and photo-visor. Mirker's Greaves These rather unusual forms of leg wear and boots are common in one form or another to the ill-fortuned (but often well-paid) men and women who are sent to hunt vermin and clear debris in the thousands upon thousands of kilometres of sewer and drainage systems that riddle a hive city. The blind, rancid things encountered in these sumps are usually more than capable of biting (or even burning) though most fabrics, and mirker’s greaves are usually reinforced with polyflex and metal plate, and often razored or studded for good measure. Although used in nearly every hive city to some extent, they are unsurprisingly widespread daily wear on Volg. The wearer can also kick with the same effect as if they were punching using knuckle dusters. Category:Armour